


Nurses Office

by ninefive17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96 line - Freeform, Clumsiness, Fluff, High School, M/M, maybe some side wonhui? Idk yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninefive17/pseuds/ninefive17
Summary: Jihoon has the most unfortunate luck ever he always manages to spill something on himself.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. They meet

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on my elementary school experience where I somehow always spilled milk on my pants and had to go to the nurses office to get changed :)

“Fuck!” Jihoon blurted as he picked up the carton of milk before anymore could spill on him.

“You have the worst luck ever, what is this the 2nd time this week? Not to mention this happens almost every single week” his best friend Wonwoo said

“I might as well stop getting something to drink”

“If you do that then it’ll be food that’ll spill on you and not milk” 

“True… You got any spare clothes I already used the spare ones that I keep” Jihoon said, wiping away any of the milk that was still on him contemplating if he should go to the nurse's office or just wait until his clothes got dry.

“I don’t and you’re going to end up smelling like rotten milk, so go.” Wonwoo said pointing in the general direction of the nurse's office. Jihoon rolled his eyes he really didn’t want to go the nurse alway gave him the dirtiest look but he had no choice sohe got up and made his way out the cafeteria. 

As he was walking to the nurses office he got the usual stares and giggles. He’s used to it for some odd reason he always manages to spill milk or water or whatever beverage he decided to get that day on him. Rarely is there a week where he isn’t changing into his spare uniform.

He walked into the office and the nurse was nowhere to be seen. There was someone laying on one of the beds. He seemed to be asleep so he figured he would look around for a spare shirt or something. “You know you're supposed to wait for the nurse to get here right?” Jihoon turned around and saw that the stranger was wide awake now that Jihoon was able to get a better look at him he noticed that the student was quite attractive. “You’re staring” the stranger said bluntly which caused Jihoon to blush and quickly look away. 

He cleared his throat before speaking “I just need a spare shirt” the stranger walked up to Jihoon looking at him up and down before getting closer. This caused Jihoon to back up into a wall. “Milk?” Was all the other said which confused Jihoon. He pointed at the stain on Jihoon’s shirt and said “that’s milk right?” Jihoon just shook his head and the other walked away. Leaving jihoon more than confused.

Before he can continue his quest to find some spare clothes the stranger came back with a spare gym outfit “Here” Jihoon slowly took the clothes and muttered a soft ‘thank you’ 

Jihoon went to change and made his way back to the classroom and sat next to his best friend. “The weirdest thing just happened” Wonwoo look at his friend confused what weird thing could have happened in the nurse's office “explain”

“Okay so…” Jihoon explained the whole Interaction with the stranger and Wonwoo was just looking at him with an eyebrow raised the whole time “that’s it?”

“Yeah” 

“There was literally nothing weird about that” Wonwoo just rolled his eyes and took out his books to study.

—

It was about two weeks since he had his encounter at the nurses office. He had forgotten to bring spare clothes that week so when he got apple juice all over him he had no choice but to go back.

To his surprise, said stranger was there, this time Jihoon knew he wasn’t asleep but rather just resting his eyes.

He figured he’d get the others attention by throwing something at him. Jihoon grabbed a pen and aimed it at the other's stomach.

The other got up and seemed like he was ready to fight until his eyes landed on someone familiar “What was that for?” He said in a whiny tone

“I need spare clothes again and I don’t know where you got them last time” the other just raised his eyebrows and again looked at Jihoon up and down. “Do you always spill drinks on yourself?” 

“Yes I do now the clothes please. I’m starting to get sticky” this took the other by surprise, he wasn’t expecting to get answer “Okay well I’ll give you the spare clothes under one condition” jihoon raised an eyebrow contemplating if he even wanted to know “I’ll just wait for the nurse then” he crossed his arms and made his way to the spare bed next to the stranger “you haven’t even heard what it was” Jihoon sat up and looked at the other “okay Soonyoung what is it”

“Wait how do you know my name?” Jihoon just pointed at his name tag “right okay. I was gonna ask for your number” 

“I don’t have a phone” was all jihoon said

“Liar”

“I’m not lying, I don’t have a phone. So are you going to give me the spare clothes”

Soonyoung pouted as he went to grab clothes for the smaller “here”

“Thank you”

—

“He said he didn’t have a phone, can you believe that?!”

“He really didn’t want to give you his number” Jun said giggling on the other line 

“Anyway when are you coming back the nurse is starting to get annoyed with me”

“Why do you even hang out there?”

“because if I don’t then people will see that I’m alone and will want to talk to me and I don’t want that. So when are you coming back?”

“In another week or so… I have to go moms calling” 

“Alright talk to you later”

—

“No drink today?” Wonwoo asked as he was inspecting Jihoon’s tray

“No I don’t have extra clothes today’s and I do not want to risk it” Wonwoo shrugged as he continued eating 

“What’s in the nurse's office that you want to avoid so much”

“You know that kid I told you about? He seems to always be in there and I didn’t want to-“ before jihoon could finish his sentence someone tripped and spilled their food on poor jihoon.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry I- oh? Jihoon” Wonwoo was confused when a stranger said his best friend's name to Wonwoo’s knowledge no one really knew jihoon.

“Jihoon you know him?” Jihoon still hadn’t looked up wiping off some of the food that’s still on him 

“You!” Jihoon grabbed soonyoung by the collar “You did this on purpose didn’t you!?”

The stranger that was next to Soonyoung interfered and pulled them apart “Yo Soon you know him?”

“Kinda he’s the guy I mentioned a while ago, anyway Jihoon are you okay? I didn’t mean to promise I didn’t even see you… do you want me to go get you some spare clothes again?” Soonyoung said in a panic 

Jihoon rolled his eyes and made his way to the nurses office with Soonyoung following behind.

“So… does that happen often?”

Wonwoo cleaned up the table so Soonyoungs friend could have a seat

“Yeah actually he didn't get a drink today because he didn’t have any clothes to change into and he didn’t want to risk it”

“Is he clumsy or does he just have bad luck?”

Wonwoo pondered the question a bit before answering “a little bit of both I guess, anyway my name is Wonwoo, yours?”

“Jun, and it seems to me we may seeing a lot more of each other”

“Now that is something I wouldn’t mind” this made Wonwoo blush the two ate in silence before Jun decided to speak again

“Soonyoung told me that your friend Jihoon is it?” Wonwoo shook his head allowing jun to continue “he said that jihoon doesn’t have a phone? Is that true or did he just not want to give soonyoung his number?”

“He asked for Jihoon’s number?” Wonwoo asked with a raised eyebrow to which Jun answered with a nod “huh… yeah no Jihoon doesn’t have a phone”

“Then how do you two communicate?”

“Email” Wonwoo said bluntly which shocked the other

“People still do that?!?”

Jun’s reaction made Wonwoo laugh he wasn’t expecting the other to react that way “I’m kidding he has a computer and we talk through Twitter dms so if he’s not home then I won’t be hearing from him”

“Isn’t that kind of scary though? Like what if he’s in danger what would he do?!?”

“I don’t know cry probably” jun looked concerned when the other said this “are you sure you two are friends?” Wonwoo looked at jun confused until he realized what he said may have sounded insensitive “it was a joke…” 

“Anyway why doesn’t he have a phone?”

“His parents won’t buy him one and he’s jobless so he can’t buy himself one, he’s actually been saving up birthday money over the years to buy one so he’ll likely have one soon”

“Ah” 

—

“Again jihoon im so sorry I really didn’t see you there”

“Whatever just get me some clothes” jihoon took a seat on one of the beds waiting for the other to hand him some clothes

“I have good news and bad news” soonyoung said nervously

“What is it?”

“There isn’t anymore clothes here but I think I have my gym uniform in my locker that you could use”

Jihoon rolled his eyes he really didn’t want to smell like kimchi for the rest of the day “go get them please I’ll wait for you here” soonyoung shook his head and ran towards his class room

—

“What took you so long? You didn’t even get a chance to eat”

“Soonyoung had to go to his classroom and get me his gym uniform because the nurse didn’t have anymore spares”

“That explains the baggy clothes”

“Yup…”

“So soonyoung asked for your non existent phone number”

“Did his friend tell you?”

“Yeah I like him he’s cool” jihoon just hummed in response as he took out a granola bar from his backpack “would you have given him your number if you had one of course”

“Yeah”

“Wait really?!” Jihoon shook his head while taking a bite out of his granola bar “why is that so shocking?” 

“I don’t know I just assumed your the type to reject everyone”

“He’s cute” was the last thing Jihoon said which left Wonwoo in awe

  
  



	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writting this chapter for so long and it's still very short i apologize...

“So you’re telling me that he actually doesn’t have a phone?! How does he live?”

Jun took a chip from the bag that Soonyoung was holding and just shrugged his shoulders “So are you going to constantly carry extra clothes for someone that probably doesn’t like you” 

“Yes and for your information I think he might like me back. I'm very charming” Soonyoung said while winking at his friend. Jun looked at Soonyoung with disgust which caused the other to laugh.

“Whatever Helps you sleep at night” jun said rolling his eyes

—

“I think you should ask him out” Wonwoo said while flipping the pages in the book he was reading

Jihoon just looked at the other confused “Why would I do that?”

“Why not you’ve never had a significant other why not make this soonyoung guy the first” Jihoon just continued staring at Wonwoo “you want to get closer to that friend of his don’t you?”

Wonwoo didn’t say anything but rather continue what he was doing “you know you could ask him out instead of using me” 

“What’s the fun in that” 

Jihoon shrugged his shoulders and thought about it should he ask soonyoung out? They’ve never really held a conversation that wasn’t about his dirty clothes. He figured he should wait before doing anything that would be too embarrassing.

—

The next couple of weeks were a bit odd, Soonyoung and his friend started to sit with them during lunch. They all had started to become closer. Speaking of close, Jun and Wonwoo had started dating which created some awkward tension between Jihoon and Soonyoung. At this point the two had feelings for each other but neither of them were aware of the others feelings.

It had been weeks since jihoon spilled milk or any other beverage on him but his luck will soon end when he bumps into someone causing the both of them to be covered in food they each quickly apologized and made their way to the nurses office.

“I’m seriously so sorry I should’ve paid more attention to where I was going”

Jihoon shook his head as they were cleaning themselves up “Don't worry about it this is actually a normal occurrence for me” the other looked at jihoon confused but didn’t press any further “because of my clumsiness you won’t have lunch” he said with a pout, jihoon chuckled at the other and pulled out a granola bar and handed it to the taller “here I always come prepared for things like this” the other took it and smiled “oh! My name is Kim Mingyu a first year!” 

“Hi Mingyu, I'm Lee Jihoon, a second year” the shook hands and made their way back. As they entered the cafeteria , Soonyoung was glaring at the taller that seemed to be a bit too close to Jihoon for his liking. They bid their goodbyes and Jihoon made his way to his group of friends. “Who was that?” Asked soonyoung defensively. “A first year we bumped into each other and well…” he said pointing at his obviously different outfit.

The rest finished their lunch, jihoon stealing something rice from the three of them. As they were parting ways Wonwoo pulled jihoon close to him and whispered “you know Soonyoung was jealous of that first year you know. I say you ask him out”

Jihoon looked at Wonwoo confused “who the first year or Soonyoung?” Wonwoo just shrugged his shoulders not answering the other. Jihoon just ignored him and went about his day as normal. 


	3. 3

Once again Jun was hanging out at Soonyoung's place and Soonyoung was once again ranting about none other than Jihoon. Jun decided to interrupt Soonyoung mid rant "dude shut up and ask him out already" 

Soonyoung looked at his friend in shock. "Every single day all you talk about is Jihoon this Jihoon that just ask him on a date already! If this continues I'll just walk home with Wonwoo instead" Soonyoung was still staring at Jun in utter confusion. 

"I'm sorry..." was all soonyoung said looking down at his hands. Jun softened his gaze "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped like I did" the two hugged it out and there was peace once again.

"Seriously though, you should ask him out I doubt he'll say no"

"And if he does says no" soonyoung said pouting, jun shrugged his shoulders and said "if he says no you'll still have me and I think I'm pretty great" this caused Soonyoung to chuckle "Alright I'll do it"

-

So Soonyoung was determined to ask him out. He was feeling fairly confident he got a pep talk from Jun before they went their separate ways. Soonyoung figured he'd ask him in the morning rather than waiting until lunch or after school. His confidence quickly dwindled away when he spotted Jihoon all smiley with the giant first year he had bumped into the day before. 

Soonyoung didn't spend lunch with them, he had too much going on inside his head. So he went to the spot he went to when Jun wasn't around, the nurses office. In hindsight it probably wasn't a good idea seeing as Jihoon was also a frequent visitor of the nurses office, so it didn't come to a surprise when Jihoon walked in with his pants covered in what seems like soda.

Before the other could say anything Soonyoung sighed and got Jihoon spare clothes. He didn't wait until the other finished changing he was quick to grab his things and leave before Jihoon came back out.

-

After essentially spending the whole day alone Soonyoung figured he should at least confess to jihoon at least that way if he got rejected he could start moving on. He wasn't as confident as he was in the morning and he was rather tired out. 

This time around Jihoon was hanging out with Wonwoo. This didn't surprise him as much seeing as they walked home together almost everyday. 

"Hey" he said awkwardly the two just looked at him confused. "Hey…" Wonwoo said slowly. At this point Soonyoung was nervous he figured he needed to be blunt and bold for the next couple of minutes "Wonwoo can I talk to Jihoon alone for a sec?" Wonwoo turned to look at Jihoon who had a blank expression. "Sure. Jihoon I'll head home" jihoon nodded and Wonwoo dis missed himself

"Hey why weren't you at lunch today and why did you disappear when I went to get changed?" 

"I needed some time alone"

"Okay well what did you want to talk about?" 

'Its now or never' Soonyoung thought to himself "I like you" he said looking down on the floor avoiding eye contact. After a few seconds of not hearing a response from the other Soonyoung figured he had been rejected. He shook his head and started to make his way out of the school. 

Jihoon was quick to stop Soonyoung. "You haven't heard my reply and you already want to leave?"

"Did your silence not mean I was rejected?"

Jihoon just looked at Soonyoung "I was processing what you said" he said shyly "Do you really like me?" Soonyoung simply nodded his head in response.

"Okay cool me too" this took Soonyoung by surprise. He just stared blankly at the other not knowing how to respond.

Jihoon right then remembered their first encounter and how Soonyoung was so bold Jihoon figured it was his turn. He grabbed the others hand essentially dragging him out the school exit. “You will be walking me home”

Soonyoung stopped at full force causing Jihoon to trip a little. “Wait wait wait. So I like you and you like me, what now?” Again Jihoon was feeling bold and he cupped Soonyoungs face and brought him down for a kiss. “I think that means we’re boyfriends now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised i was able to to finish and I'm satisfied with this ending :)


End file.
